dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elentári of the Stars
Hufflepuff Prefect Quidditch Captain 18:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) For Rosalie Re: Sure. <3 Who? :D Uhh...Not Calla(???), because I don't think that would end well? But, I'm too indecisive to pick between the rest. :P Oops. xD Alright. :) Where? :D Also, I believe, I think, I don't know, that we were going to roleplay Coraline and Malachai or Calloway? I'm open for doing both, if you are? :) Sure, I'll post. I have no idea? It depends on which one we do? :/ I already have two roleplays there, and one of them is a Coraline RP, so perhaps Platform 9 and 3/4 instead? :D It's late, so I'm being kinda stupid. Am I correct when I assume the girl is Coraline, or no? :P Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to rp? I'm thinking maybe Mona/Isabel at the Platform, Isabel/Elly, Calla/Tristan and whoever else that I can't think of at the moment? :Maybe at the Gryffindor House Carriage then? ::Sounds like a plan! Camp Meeting! Due to recent events, Levin has called a meeting of the CHBs here. My User Page Care to explain why you edited my user page? I fixed it so there's no harm done... but I'm just wondering? "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 18:07, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Your Post. Finnie's just revealed the injury and I think everyone's going to freak out. For Isabel For Calloway For Ivy Heyo 02:30, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey Yeah, she's fair game :) If you want a transparency of her, here's an old one of questionable quality that I made that you could take a look at. -R.A.B. 03:20, January 26, 2016 (UTC) A minor thought... Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear Looking for Evangeline I posted with Faith in Evangeline's office. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:27, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Faith is back. :P Draco wants to talk to the two of them, so she's coming to get Evangeline. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:15, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Question Is Hank in the room with her? Or is he outside the door? "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 01:23, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hush Little Baby idk Okay, correct me if I'm wrong... but does Slytherin have three beaters? The max is two... again, I may be seeing it completely wrong, but... Callay So… Fin just kissed Calla and revealed his feelings for her in a very broad way. Does she like him that way back? Or not yet? Yep! He did. Callay's first date Up for RPing that tonight, if you can? Let's say that they just agreed to go to Hogsmeade and get a drink or two, Kay? Sure thing! RP? Between Alistair and Isabelle somewhere? I think she could learn from him, if you want to. Sounds good! And alright! I can't RP currently either, due to homework and classes, but later, sure! Animagi I was going through the Animagi list and noticed you have Isabel Castillo-Chambers listed as an animagi. If you could please sign her up as one known to the Ministry here or know if she's caught unregistered she could be facing prison...I'm just trying to update the registry. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:29, February 15, 2016 (UTC) RE:RP??? Sure! Where? Sorry I couldn't get back to you on chat, dinner. Greece RP Actually, since it's Christmas, we're not doing the Greece RP, alright? We're going straight back to the house with the start of Finlay angst... I'll post first back in the living room. Pokes Check this out Finlay may be planning something special for Calla after summer starts and they turn of age. Callay Again I'm going to start a Callay RP in Fin's room, so feel free to post when you can. Callay AGAIN Another Callay RP somewhere? I'm sorta thinking of doing the Fin angst again… Quidditch Game Please don't forget to post with Ivy at their last match. Gryffindor's gotta kick ass~ Callay RP? Fin might surprise Calla in the dungeons... He's out of the hospital wing... Posted, Btw. Avalon Callaghan-Neuer Gryffindor. Rp I'd be happy to RP :) Any particular characters in mind? I suspect the nargles are behind it. 21:24, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I like the sound of Cris and Aikaterine. Do you want me to go ahead and start or do you want to start and owl me the location? I'm fine either way. I suspect the nargles are behind it. 23:24, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and posted at the Black Lake :D I suspect the nargles are behind it. 23:58, March 14, 2016 (UTC) RP Here we are :D http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Three_Broomsticks Moodle. 00:45, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Incorrect totals? Hey Elentari, It was brought to my attention that on your admin nomination, you listed an edit total that was higher than your actual edit count. I'm not entirely sure why you did it (wanting to avoid having to constantly update the number?) but... it doesn't really reflect well on you that you would exaggerate your edit totals on the page like that. The purpose of asking for an edit count is simply to see a user's dedication and activity on our wiki-- we don't want users who have edited just a few times, we want people who have a history on the wiki and who are dedicated to posting. I understand the impulse, perhaps, to feel the need to constantly update your total throughout the nomination and edit process... but 200+ edits (or whatever the total might be) between now and then aren't really going to tip the scales at all. And inflating your numbers... really doesn't reflect well on you. My suggestion would be to put your current edit total, with a note saying "at time of posting" or something to that extent... not fudging your numbers, and assuming you'd meet up with your supposed edit count. Thanks, CK This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:50, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Sincerest apologies... Omnia cleared it up. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:42, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Like I said... someone else pointed it out to me. I hadn't even noticed lol. That's weird though, that the edit count wouldn't be the same-- where is it getting all these random edits? :P Glad we cleared it up though. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:14, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Oops :P Sorry, I have no idea what happened, but thanks for letting me know. :) Ayyy I could've added this to the last one, but I didn't, because I was spacing out. xD So, I was wondering if you'd like to RP, outside of Marbel (like, really, really don't want to use Mark right now)? :D Honestly, I have no idea. I wouldn't mind using Coraline or Kyler? Ehh, I think? :P xD Roleplay Request Would like to rp with your character Shiloh CanBoy67 (talk) 15:51, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Lethifold/Cedar wand Cedar expects loyalty and strength of purpose, Lethifold requires an acquaintance with death - would this suit her? Alex Jiskran 02:16, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Helloo I'm not really sure how Quidditch tryouts really work, but I had Amelie Leclair try out for the Slytherin team as a beater, and I was wondering how it works/when I find out if she's on the team or not. I thought I'd ask you seeing as Aikaterine Vassalos is the captain for the Slytherin team.-- I suspect the nargles are behind it. 02:04, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ''"I'M SO EXCITED, I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!" NIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND IM FREAKING OUT NOW. YEAH I MESSAGED YOU, BUT IT'S OKAY IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT BUT OMC ARE YOU BACK NOW? PS I LOVE YOU PSS I HOPE YOU'RE BACK PSSS AJSBKJWDBASUHOIWDOUHXOUW Nice to see you around again :) That's it, really. :D Alex Jiskran 22:44, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Re Correct, I'm no longer using her. Ssh We won't tell them xD Crap. Just saw the blog post and I couldn't see the link that you sent me. Let me guess...Mia Hays? Parental Units why must you do this to me D: I'll change her model Too many models Hey Elentari, I see that you have 5 models reserved. As per Jaye's blog from last month, you can now only reserve four. Please choose one model to give up. Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:12, May 2, 2016 (UTC) CHB Check CHB talk page please Re: Okay that's cool I just wanted to make sure everything was okay since you left suddenly So Actually, I'm being told she does go to me, I guess Jaye is going to talk to you, but Jaye has said she goes to me. Also, I don't really feel like sharing her with you anymore, I'm sorry, but I don't. I don't want you to take it personally, because I am in no way approaching it as such, but if it's going to be an issue, then sharing just isn't on the table anymore. Dungeon Cupboard I posted on your Avalon and Anyone RP. If you were waiting on someone else you have my permission to delete it. I apologize in advance if that was the case. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:31, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Hai Hey! Just wondering if you'd like to rp sometime? Re: Of course! Do you have any particular characters in mind or..? Austin Butler makes everyone feel some type of way honestly. You know at first I thought Ivy and Grey would make a better pairing because of Isabel and Grey's clashing characteristics, but now that I think about it more they might actually be quite an interesting pair.. I mean, Isabel is a cinnamon roll and then Grey's a borderline jackass, but opposites attract, right? I probably just wasted a whole bunch of energy typing that, but oh well :D Point is, Grey/Isabel? Started it at the Stone Circle :) Alexis Ren Thank you! I'm really glad, I was having trouble finding a model to replace her. Thanks again! <3 LittleRedCrazyHood 13:43, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Pyper America Smith is in use. I dunno if you and Lilly agreed to share. It doesn't say so on the registration, and I'm unaware if you guys are communicating via other means than chat and owl. xD You know the drill: If she doesn't agree to share, you'll have to find another model. "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high~" Hey! I haven't seen you on in ages! I waited for you to come on chat, but I never saw you, so I figured I'd just owl you. But anyway, I miss you and I wanted to see how you were doing? :) Also, I'd like to rp with you if you want, too? XD I have no idea. Is there anyone you wanna rp? Okay, cool! Can you start? :D Hey! I was wondering if you still wanted to do that rp? :D "You are the one I want! Hoo, hoo, hoo, honey!"'' Hey! I went ahead and posted with Weslyce on here :D Lily Kruk Hii! I was wondering if we could share Lily Kruk? c: Let me know! :) x